


Find the Perfect Time

by FreezingKaiju



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko Is Clumsy, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Saves Girl, Human Disaster Atsuko Kagari, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju
Summary: Diana's been bottling up her feelings for Akko since back when they were in school together. She's nearly certain that her feelings are unrequited. But eventually, she can't take it anymore, and starts planning the perfect romantic way that she can finally tell her. But thanks to Akko's clumsiness and a few random twists of fate, all her plans end up crumbling and going wrong, leaving Diana to question if it's just not meant to be.





	1. Feather Fall

Diana Cavendish was about to panic.

She had spent a while working up the courage for this. Akko usually practiced spells around here, so she knew she would be here. Simple plan, really. Offer to help with her studies (years of formal education, and dealing with the Shiny Rod, and yet she was still somewhat incompetent, irritatingly enough). Accompany her...then when the moment is right, finally, after all these years, confess her real feelings and see if Akko felt the same.

And then a giant hole in the ground happened.

It just...happened. There wasn’t a hole yesterday...now there’s one today. It looked pretty deep...Akko hand leaned over the edge and said she saw big glowing mushrooms down there...

And of course, as to be expected and feared...Akko tripped.

And now, as the love of her life was plummeting to her probable demise, Diana made a rash decision she usually wouldn’t make and jumped into the pit. 

As she fell, she hurriedly took out and flipped through her spellbook, trying to find a spell that would help. There were quite a few if she took the time to think, but time isn’t plentiful when you’re falling to your death. Finally she found the page. Feather fall. Basic spell, but the kind that could save a life...

Pointing her wand down at Akko, she muttered a few words and hoped she got the pronunciation right. 

She had. Diana’s heart soared with relief as she saw Akko’s descent slow, and felt herself do the same. 

They slowly floated down to what looked like a mushroom-covered mineshaft with a massive hole torn in the top. Mushrooms of all sorts were growing from the walls and some even glowed, providing an oddly eldritch blue light. A lot of the mushrooms on the tunnel to their left were crushed or ripped off somehow, as if some massive beast had rumbled through, trampling everything in its path before bursting through the surface.

Diana broke the silence first, mumbling, “Sucy’s going to have to explain this...we both nearly got killed there.

“Yeah...” Akko agreed. “Diana...thanks for saving me...”

Diana grunted in surprise as Akko wrapped her in a tight, warm hug. She knew she should be...admonishing her, making some comment, at least telling her not to be o reckless...but something in her told her to just...return the hug. 

If there was any time for this, it was now. Diana took a moment to gather herself, then began, “Akko...funny thing about that...the thing is...I-”

Akko cut her off, spotting something sparkling in the far tunnel. “Hold that thought, Diana!” she said, and dashed off.

Dana watched her go, her heart sinking with each step Akko took. It never fails, does it...every time she tried to tell Akko, something happened...did fate just want them apart? Or was it a long series of tragic coincidences, sped on by Akko’s general clumsiness? Whatever it was, it meant sorry, too bad, try again later...and Diana would try again. If there was any lesson she’d ever learned from her friendship with Akko, it was that sheer boneheaded determination always allowed her to accomplish the inconceivable...and this wasn’t something Diana would let herself give up on.

She just...needed to find the perfect time.


	2. It Just Isn't Fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana anonymously sets up a date with Akko via a "Secret Admirer" letter. Akko screws things up, as usual.

Akko was having a wonderful morning.

It started out normal and everyday. Get up, trip over something, get dressed, ready breakfast, tea ceremony, check the mail...

And aside from the usual bills and a letter from her parents, there was a mysterious letter in an elegant blue-green envelope, sealed with a green heart-shaped wax seal. It smelled faintly of spearmint.

“Huh. Wonder what this is,” Akko muttered, walking back inside and peeling off the seal. The letter was a soft green color, something that reminded her of something else...Akko just couldn’t put her finger on what...

She pulled out the letter and began reading it. It was written in curling, elegant penmanship, and the first words on it were...

“My darling Akko,”

Oh.  
OH!

This...this was a love letter. Akko hadn’t gotten one of those since...since never, actually. Wow! 

Akko closed the letter and dashed back to her room. This needs the right atmosphere...cozy blankets, cup of green tea, and a romantic letter sounds like the best way to spend her morning. Warm and soft feelings...

\---

Meanwhile, Hannah and Barbara were levitating a table and two chairs up a hill.

“Remind me why Diana picked this location, again?” Hannah asked, not without irritation.

“Cause she wants it to be special or something like that, I guess,” Barbara answered.

“Couldn’t she just ask her out straightforward? I mean...our first date was just going out to dinner and then picking out flowers for each other...why’s she gotta set up a date on a hill in the middle of nowhere?”

“I dunno, it looks pretty or something like that. Her usual dramatic taste.”

“Fair point.” Hannah set down her end of the table and looked over at the ‘magnificent view’ Diana had talked about at length. “I just hope that klutz doesn’t screw this up for her...again...”

“Same,” Barbara concurred. 

\---

That afternoon, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte were all in Akko’s house, looking over the letter.

“Wow...this is dramatic.” Lotte pointed out. “‘Your eyes like glittering rubies,’... ‘a smile that makes my heart flutter till it feels like it would explode’... whoever wrote this pulled out all the mushy cliches, even more so than Nightfall...”

Sucy rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Only an idiot would fall for this kind of tripe...”

“Isn’t it romantic?” Akko sighed happily.

“...of course...” Sucy mumbled, grinning. “You have an appointment to keep, then?”

“Huh?”

Lotte pointed at a grandfather clock on the other side of the room. “The letter says ‘Meet me at precisely 1 P.M.’ It’s 12:30 right now. You’re already late.” 

Akko jumped and scrambled out of the room. “Oh no oh no I gotta get ready!”

Lotte waited till Akko was out of the room before whispering, “How has she not figured it out yet? Besides the fact that they’ve always had a crush on each other... this is Diana’s handwriting, Diana’s favorite colors, House Cavendish stationery...”

Sucy chuckled. “Give it time...she’ll figure it out eventually. Probably. Maybe...yeah she won’t till Diana spells it out for her.”

Akko burst back into the room, wearing a somewhat fancy pink dress. “How do i look?”

Lotte gave her a thumbs-up.

“Great! See you guys later!” Akko bolted out of the house. 

\---  
Diana rocked restlessly in her chair, staring into the scenic view. 

Why hadn’t Akko shown up yet? Were the instructions unclear? Did Akko get lost? Kidnapped? Fallen down another hole? Ambushed by-

Diana shook her head. Stop worrying! It’ll be fine...she’s only an hour late...

She’ll show up, right? Akko wouldn’t forget...she wasn’t THAT clueless...

\---

“I am so lost!”

Akko was running through the streets, puzzled and out of breath, the letter clutched in her hand. 

She pulled out the letter and scanned the last few sentences. “I know it said *huff* left at the cobbler’s.. *huff* but which cobbler’s? Which one has a cheese shop to the left? I think both...is it the bigger one or the smaller one?”

She leaned on the wall of a building, trying to catch her breath. “Man....I should’ve grabbed a map before i left...I keep getting lost...”

As she tried to figure out her path, the brunette felt a faint drop of water on her head. “Huh?”

Akko looked up. The sun had dimmed as clouds began to gather in the sky. A peal of thunder boomed in the distance, and a flash of lightning was visible.

“Oh noooo...no no no no!” stuffed the letter into her pocket and reached for where her hat usually was. But she hadn’t brought it.

“I’m gonna get soaked...”

\---

A short while later, Diana decided to give up.

It’s been too long...Akko probably got lost, and with this rain she’d be inside now...chatting with her friends or something...the whole date was ruined anyhow.

Now Diana was soaked and miserable She might have been crying, from sadness or anger, she didn’t know...the tears blended together with the rain, nobody would have been able to tell they were there at all.

It wasn’t fair!

Diana kicked the table in rage. It barely budged. 

Still angry, she crouched down and upended the table, sending those meticulously placed place settings, the two wine glasses, and the long-snuffed-out candelabra falling and scattering. 

She threw the chair for good measure.

Hopping on her broom for home, the rain pouring all around her, Diana was only really focused on one thought.

It just isn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i actually 2/3rds of the way done? Is this what being productive feels like?
> 
> Next chapter: more feels.


	3. It'll Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is sad, it's raining, and Hannah and Barbara try to salvage the situation.

Hannah and Barbara were scared.

Diana had come home in the rain, maybe crying, they couldn’t tell, she was soaked all over...

Hannah had asked her what happened and Barbara offered her a cup of tea to warm up, but Diana had ignored them and just pushed past and into her room. When she closed the door, they both heard a loud *CLICK!*. 

Diana never locked her door. In fact, before this Diana had never really shut them out...

“What do you think happened?”

Barbara shrugged. “Akko blew her off maybe?”

Hannah frowned. “Hope not. Maybe she got lost...or forgot...that’s almost worse though...”

“We need to find her.”

They both nodded. Hannah ran off to grab their brooms, and Barbara went to look for an umbrella. 

\---

Akko was still running through the streets, ducking under overhangs and trying not to get completely soaked. 

Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her shoulders.

“Going somewhere, loser?”

Hannah and Barbara. Great. Just what Akko needed. And without Diana here, the both of them were gonna be jerks...

“I really don’t need this, guys...” Akko didn’t bother turning around. “I have a date to get to...I’m really late but I got lost...y’know...”

“...we know...” Hannah’s voice suddenly sounded...both relieved and sad. Neither of those were tones Akko usually associated with the two. She turned around.  
Hannah and Barbara were missing their usual malicious grins or snobbish expressions. They both were frowning, looking concerned and sad, a bit like a pair of sad puppies.

“...what’s wrong, guys?”

“We need your help,” Hannah started. Barbara continued, “It’s Diana. She’s locked herself in her room...crying...won’t let us in or say what’s wrong. You always manage to cheer her up when we can’t, can you help?”

Akko considered it. A date is a date...but her friend needs her help! No time for dates when there’s helping to do!

“Yeah, definitely! I uh...don’t have my broom...”

Hannah and Barbara looked immensely relieved. Barbara handed her an umbrella and Hannah said, “Here, get on my broom. ...thanks, by the way.”

“Anything for my friends,” Akko responded as she climbed on. “...especially Diana...”

\---

Shortly thereafter, the three had arrived at Diana’s house. They ran in and dried off, and Akko headed directly to Diana’s door. She could hear soft sobbing coming from the room on the other side.

“Diana?” Akko shouted. 

The sobbing abruptly stopped.

“A-Akko? Wh-what are you d-doing here?” Diana said through the closed door, suddenly apprehensive. No, she can’t be here! Not like this! She couldn’t let Akko see her like this! “G-go away! Get out of here!”

Akko raised an eyebrow at that. Diana sounded like something major had upset her, and Akko wanted to help. After all, they’re friends...a bit more than just friends, she admitted, but still...her feelings weren’t important right then. What matters now is that Diana is sad and she needs to fix that.

“Diana, open the door!”

Diana didn’t respond. 

Akko frowned and set her face in a stern expression. “All right...” She pulled out her spellbook and wand and flipped through it. Let’s see...Knock...did she have that one written down? It had to be in there, or something like it...oh, there it is! Let’s see...don’t screw this up don’t screw this up...

Akko waved her wand in front of the lock and muttered the spell. 

The lock clicked. Hey, it actually worked!

Akko threw open the door. Inside the room, most of it was still in its usual pristine order...but Diana was curled up on her bed in a mass of blankets, hair and robes disheveled, those beautiful azure eyes of hers red from crying, staring almost in horror at Akko. 

She immediately covered herself in her blankets. “What are you doing heeeere...” she moaned. “Just let me be miserable...”

“At least tell me why you’re sad! I wanna help you!” 

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND EVERY TIME I TRY TO TELL YOU IT ALL GOES WRONG! LIKE TODAY! I SET UP THIS WHOLE DATE AND THEN YOU WERE LATE AND IT RAINED AND EVERYTHING WAS COMPLETELY RUINED!” Diana blurted out, shoving aside the covers and staring Akko directly in the face.

There. She had finally said it. At the worst possible time, in the worst possible place, and with some of the worst possible words. This was it. She was done. Akko was gonna pull away and let go any second now, leaving her alone...

But...Akko didn’t let go. If anything, her hug tightened as she let out a small, adorable gasp. 

“Diana...you could have told me anytime, you know?”

“What?” Diana looked back up at Akko’s face. She was crying as well...and a massive smile was growing on her face. 

“‘Cause, Diana...I love you too!”

Diana could barely believe her ears. “You...do? Really?”

Akko nodded. “Yeah! Definitely!”

Diana finally smiled, and returned Akko’s hug. “That’s...that’s all I’ve wanted to hear for a long, long time...”

It wasn’t the perfect time...but Diana was too happy to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I actually finished a fic for once! 
> 
> I'm gonna do a thing with Green Team next...and a Fire Emblem crossover, maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first foray so far into LWA fics and I might use this D&D AU for crossovers further down the line. I'd love to hear what you think of it!


End file.
